<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harvest fest shenaningans by EllieStormfound</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136289">Harvest fest shenaningans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieStormfound/pseuds/EllieStormfound'>EllieStormfound</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Tipsy Jaskier, cuddly jaskier, geraskier prompt, no beta we die like witchers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:08:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieStormfound/pseuds/EllieStormfound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Why does he always let Jaskier talk him into these situations?<br/>What is in it for him, Geralt asks himself till a tipsy and cuddly Jaskier tumbles into his lap</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>212</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Harvest fest shenaningans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Initially posted on tumblr</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt wondered why he always got into these ridiculous situations with Jaskier. Like running next to the half dressed bard, chased by an angry cuckolded husband with a pitchfork (a fucking PITCHFORK), having to dress as a sad silk trader to play the undercover bodyguard for the bard at a banquet where one half of the attendants wanted to fuck Jaskier and the other half wanted to kill him for fucking someone. </p><p>Or like today. He was sitting in the darkest corner of the room full of drunk people. Jaskier had dragged him to this local farmers fest, which quickly turned from a religious feast of giving thanks for the bountiful harvest to a bout of drinking.</p><p>And now that everyone was intoxicated with the sweet harvest wine Geralt could, to his displeasure, smell the collective horniness of these people rise. More and more couples found each other. The first ones had the decency to shyly walk off hand in hand into the shadows, but as the night grew longer they grew bolder. Geralt saw two people leaning over a table kissing sloppily, swaying back and forth. There was a young man standing with his back to the bar as another broad shouldered young man hungrily kissed his neck. </p><p>Geralt wanted to leave. He was sure Jaskier would soon join these people and find someone to satisfy his seemingly unending desires, leaving the witcher, as always, alone in his dark corner. Geralt wondered why Jaskier always dragged him along when he would eventually abandon him and leave with another. He took the last swig of wine and started to get up when someone knocked into his side making him sit down again. </p><p>And Jaskier tumbled into his lap. Geralt grunted moodily. He could smell sweet wine and cheap perfume on the bard and under that the spicy scent of Jaskier’s arousal. </p><p>Geralt growled, “get off me, bard,” but made no attempt to shove him off.</p><p>“What a wonderful but exhausting night,” Jaskier said, words only slightly slurred and voice hoarse from hours of singing. </p><p>Jaskier had landed in a weird position in Geralt’s lap, something pressing uncomfortable in the witcher’s leg. Instinctively he put an arm around him, pulling him closer to a more comfortable position. Jaskier took this as an invitation to put his arms around Geralt, sleepily leaning his head on a broad shoulder. </p><p>“There is an empty chair right next to you, you know,” the witcher growled.</p><p>Jaskier just hummed contentedly, giving no indication if he had understood him or not. </p><p>“You know, Geralt, what I always wanted to ask you…”, the bard began, his breath tickling Geralt’s neck, “this sitting-in-a-dark-corner-and-brooding thing you do, do you do that because you think it’s sexy? To attract people?” The last words ended in a giggle. </p><p>“If that was my goal,” the witcher replied, “it doesn’t work that well, does it?”</p><p>He could feel Jaskier smile, probably smirk, against his neck. </p><p>“It worked on me,” the bard whispered. Geralt’s arms stiffened around him. He was not sure if he had been supposed to hear this last sentence.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>Find me on tumblr <a href="https://elliestormfound.tumblr.com/">EllieStormfound</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>